A Long Lost Love
by CJPost
Summary: After a deadly accident Mike is turned into a ghost. The only one who is able to see him is Katie. She hates who Mike was and vowed never to cross paths, but what will she do when she is confronted by Mike's Ghost to help her solve his murder. Secretes will be revealed, love will bloom, drama will start, hate will rise, jealousy will develop in this romantic drama story.
1. Chapter 1 The Project

**A Long Lost Love **

First day of school from summer vacation and students are back to hell for 9 months. Mike Van was the coolest guy in town. All the girls wanted him and all the guys wanted to be him. From good looks to nice clothes who wouldn't? He was rich, big house, nice family, and was football captain making himself an easy career for a scholar ship if he kept up his good work. Working as a life guard all summer kept him in shape for he upcoming football season. Mike could get any girl he wanted and he knew it to. Katie Esposito was the exact opposite. Sure, she had good looks and a family...if you would even call that. She wasn't rich for one thing, her family never had enough money to own a car and could barley get he bills paid on time. Never really had nice clothes compared to the rest of her school. Katie was the "Nerd" of the school and hates Mike for treating girls like trash.

* * *

Mike walked into school with his brothers as everyone stepped out of their way except Karl. Mike gave his brothers a nod toward their locker which they obediently walk toward their locker. "What's the problem Karl?" Karl just smiled he does their friend handshake with Mike. "You never came to practice yesterday, who'd you break?" Mike found his comment humorous as he smiled just thinking about last night. _She was good...really good actually._ "Yea, Whitney from our old science class. She won't be able to walk for a couple days, so she might be out of school." Karl wasn't shocked that he was right. Mike was known as the school player. Which came in handy since he his charm always hooked the girls. "Well maybe I can get lucky with her, you know...be that supportive friend who is understand"

"I don't care dude, once I get what I want I'm bored with them" As soon as he said his peace, the bell for first period rang. Mike does his handshake with Karl and heads off to English. It was not one of Mike's favorites, especially since you have to do work and listen to the teacher make corrections. _Only 5 months of this then the next semester starts._ His mind wanders off as the teacher takes attendance. _Do I always want to be that hit it and quit guy my whole life? Sleeping with girls then breaking their hearts as I get dressed and never talk to them again? Of course I do...relationships are for commitment type guys._His thoughts get interrupted as a late student enters the classroom, almost out of breath. "I am so sorry I'm late, I missed the bus" The teacher looks at her and gives her a nod to sit down. Mike stares at her as he checks her out. _Katie Esposito, why haven't I noticed her before?_ Katie looks for an empty seat but see's there is only one, and it's right next to him...her worst enemy of high school. After everything he did to her, he never once showed any interest that what he's doing is wrong and heartless.

Mumbling as she walks to her seat, not wanting to start a conversation. But knowing the animal next to her he will start one anyway. "Hey Katie" Mike showing off his seductive smile. Katie looks over and tries her best not to sound too nice to him, "Look Mike, I don't like you, I never have, I'm not interested and I never will be. Do me a favor and don't talk to me, pretend I'm not here and just mind your own business. I need to pay attention and I can't get in trouble so pretend I'm not here." Mike looked astonished a girl, the opposite sex said that instead of saying how bad they want him and the immediate flirting ignites. Katie was the exact opposite. She showed no interest in him which he never experienced. _Maybe she is playing hard to get? Maybe she is acting like this in class and she will be all over me as soon as class ends._ His thoughts were interrupted when the teacher began to start the class period. "Welcome back class" Mike looks around the room as the teacher talks and notices that no one is a bit interested in his speech. "The talent show is a way to show off some of your unique abilities as an individual. So your first project for the quarter grade will be to trying out for the talent show since I'm one of the judges. You will be divided into pairs and will work together to write a song. I don't care if you can sing or not, i care about how much effort you put into the song."

One of the things Katie liked in English class was the writing. She was interested in singing, playing piano and guitar and writing songs. Short romance stories were a side job for her. _This project is going to be so easy. I can't wait to start_ this. "The winning pair will have extra credit points on the next test." Mike was excited for one thing, and one thing only. He wanted Katie to be his partner. Whether or not they get the project done he didn't care, he wanted Katie and he was determined to get her. "The first pair will be Mike Van and Whitney Collins" Mike took this chance to use to his advantage. "Hey teach" The teacher looked up and sighed. "What is it Mike?" Mike smiled and explained how Whitney wasn't in school and how it would be unfair to start this project alone if it's supposed to be working together with someone. "Then your partner will be Katie Esposito." Katie's eyes widened as she heard what the teacher said. She couldn't believe it, being stuck with Mike in class was bad enough, but now she would have to spend after school with him too. _Of all people it had to be me? Why me? Was he planning this?_ Katie reluctantly looked at Mike who was smiling at her and passed a note to her saying to meet him at the school parking lot.

* * *

As the end of the day finally came, Katie just wanting to get this day over with. She was in no rush to get home usually because she was always home alone anyway. Looking at the note again she makes her way to the school parking. Mike was on his way there when Karl stopped him in the hallway. "Dude where are you going? Practice starts in a couple minutes." Mike stopped walking and smacks his head with his hand. "Damn it, I forgot. I'll be there in a second ok? I have to go to something" Leaving Karl there he quickly walks to the parking lot and see's Katie leaning against the wall. "I have practice so I'll pick you up at your house." Katie smiled knowing she would have the next hour and a half free of Mike. "Ok thanks." Walking off happily as she starts walking home. _Thank god for football. That was my savior. I can go home and rest before the animal comes and takes me away for god knows how long._

After practice was over Karl was walking with Mike to his car. "I saw you talking to the nerd today, what was that about?" Mike looked confused for a minute before he realized Karl was talking about Katie. "I have to do a project with her. It'll be kinda fun to mess around with her." Karl starts laughing as he see's a smile form on Mike's face. "Your kidding me right? That would be social suicide for you, you know that right? She's the nerd of the school, the loser, you could go for a way better girl than that, she doesn't even were regular underwear." Mike shook his head as he got into his car. After saying their goodbyes Mike heads toward Katie's house. _Karl has a point. No one really pays any attention to nerd from the fear of being told a math problem every 5 minutes. Katie doesn't seem the type of your usual every day nerd. It'll be pointless to waste my time with her anyway when I have girls lined up wanted a good time._ Coming to his decision, he pulls up to Katie's house and honks his horn.

Laying down and listening to music on the bed was the best way for Katie to unwind after a school day. The peacefulness got ruined when she heard a horn honk outside. Her face immediately turned white as she looked at the time. _Why did time have to go so fast?_ Getting her notebook and a pencil from her desk, she locks up and heads to the car. It felt like a long drive from Katie's point of view just from the fact she has been dreading this moment all day since she was assigned the animal as her partner. Pulling up to his house, She looks out the window. Her mouth immediately dropped and just stared with widened eyes at his house. It was the size of an apartment from her opinion. Getting settled in the living room which was the size of two large bedrooms put together, Katie try's not to wrinkle the couch so she decides to sit on the floor. A man comes through the room and she automatically realizes who it is.


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 2**

A man comes through the room and she automatically realizes who it is. Ian was Mike's brother, a very annoying brother. But you can't pick your family anymore than who your dad marries. Mike walked in the living room shortly after Katie got out her notebook and pen. "I brought you lemonade, it was all I had". Katie thanked him for the glass and started sipping slowly. It was really sweet for it to be lemonade, but she was raised not to complain and accept things that were given to her as they were. The use of changing it was pointless. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud scream coming from across the hall. Mike's face expression changed as Katie was looking at him. His face had a smile that could show off his dimple perfectly, but now it was just an expression of annoyance. _Damn it she's home._ Mike saw a plate coming right for them, and dove on the ground while pulling Katie on top of him. "What the hell Mike, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't-" Her eyes wandered as she saw the broken plate on the ground right next to her. She slowly gets up and fixes her shirt. "Thank you". Mike's eyes wandered to her eyes, "Your welcome". "Why are you staring at me?" Katie patted her face a couple times to make sure there was nothing on it or in her hair. She realized he didn't hear a word she said and noticed he was leaning towards her. Not knowing what to do in a situation like this she quickly sits back by the coffee table and opens up to a blank page in her notebook. "Let's get this song started". Mike waits a couple minutes before he realized what he was going to. _Was I really going to kiss her? Why did I try that? My reputation will be ruined if I do anything with her. But her eyes were so, wow; there are no words to describe it. _Mike quickly shakes his thoughts away and sits next to her.

A women comes from the kitchen looking furious and see's Katie, "So you're the whore that slept with Ian!" Katie quickly looks up in confusion as she is pushed to the ground with her hair being pulled. With no time to get away she quickly starts squirming around trying to get away, "Get off me I didn't do anything" Holding back tears from the pain she is feeling she slowly stops trying to fight back. She feels the weight being lifted off of her and her hair falling in front of her eyes. She looks up to see what happened and sees Mike holding the women in his arms holding her back. "I won't let go until you calm down." Ian comes through the door not noticing a crying Katie on the floor. "Rachael get out of here, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm breaking up with you." Rachael points to Katie in tears telling him that she wouldn't leave when she found the girl who took his heart. Ian looks over and see's Katie on the floor as Mike let's go of Rachael to see if Katie is bleeding anywhere. It reminded him of someone Mike did that too. Turning his attention back to Rachael, he grabs her arm leading her to the front door. "1, that's not her and 2, get the hell out of my house."Ian smiled as he shut the door in her face and hearing her huff and puff about what he just did. He looks back into the living room and sees Mike rubbing Katie's back in an effort to try to relax her."You ok now Katie?" looking worried as Mike asked her. She sniffled and looked at him with red puffy eyes asking him to use the bathroom.

Mike didn't want her walking up by herself so he picked her up and carried her upstairs to the bathroom. Quickly grabbing his hand Katie made an effort to thank him for getting Rachael off of her as she goes into the bathroom to wash her face. Looking in the mirror she sees a minor scratch that will go away in a couple days. Nothing else caught her eye except for her messy hair which she quickly brushed with her fingers. Outside the door Mike remained perfectly still. Same spot and place he was in when she touched his hand. _Wow._ Thinking for a minute as he collects his thoughts about the feel of her touch he hears Ian yell for him to come downstairs. Stepping downstairs he sees his brother on the couch, "What's up?" Ian played it cool and motioned him to sit down. Mike sits across from him wondering what his brother is going to say to him. "So are you guys going out now?" He knew the answer to this question. His brother doesn't date he just uses girls as tools. Just as Katie does, Ian shares the same hatred toward his brother for using girls as tools. Mike knew it would eventually come to this question. "No and we never will, she is just my partner for an English project." Ian was stunned at his comment. _No one is going to cry while running out of the house tonight? No way, not Mike it just isn't possible. He doesn't just invite girls over to just let them leave._ Ian nods his head as he gathers his thoughts about what to say next.

Katie finished brushing her hair and washing her face to get rid of the redness from her eyes which did little help. Giving up on making herself look less red she opens the door and decides to actually start the project. Coming to a half no more than halfway down, she hears Ian and Mike talking about her and decides to eavesdrop. "Look Mike, I'm not saying this because I'm your brother. I'm actually trying to help you here. I saw the way you talked to Katie a minute ago. You only talked like that to someone else do you remember?" Picking his words carefully because of how hurt and depressed Mike was. Instantly Mike remembers as if it were yesterday. He never felt the need to talk about what happened since it was in the past and she made her choice to leave, there was nothing he can do about it. "What about it?" Still choosing a careful way to approach this topic. "She was wrong to leave a guy like you Mike, cheating never helped the situation, but you have to stop messing around with girls because you want them to know how it feels." Not caring if his brother is listening or not, either way Mike needed to hear this. "You can't keep treating girls like they are just some toy and throw them away when you get bored. It's not supposed to be like that. I get the break up was hard for you a year ago, but people move on and it's time for you to start moving on as she did."

Leaving him not time to comment, Ian quickly get's up to leave as he see's Katie sitting on the bottom step. "Satisfied with what you heard?" smirking at his comment as he walked into the kitchen. Katie stood there dumbfounded as she slowly get's up toward the living room to start the project. "Well we really need to start this project ok?" Sitting down next to Mike as she picks up her pen to start writing down some ideas that she came up with. Getting his mind focused again he looks over to what she's writing and starts strumming his guitar he had in the living room.

Almost spending 2 and a half hours on the project they finally get it done. Mike was relieved when she announced that the song sounded finished. All that needed to be done was to clean it up but he figured she could do that herself "Finally!" looking up at the ceiling from pure boredom of writing. Katie needed to ask the question that was nudging her to find out the answer, "So are you ok?". Mike looks at her and instantly knows what she is talking about. If he wanted to talk about it he would have brought it up first. "Of course I'm fine, I'm always fine, I'm Michael Van." smiling proudly as his statement. Rolling her eyes she slowly began to pack up. Looking at what she's doing he quickly asked where she was going. Katie wasn't used to explaining to herself, especially to an animal like him. But after hearing how his break up went, she decided to tell him. "Home." was all she said to him as she finished packing. Mike made the suggestion that she should stay for dinner and watch a movie but Katie quickly refused. "You don't want to hear at Michael Van's house?". Katie rolled her eyes refusing his offer again and started heading towards the door. _Why does she keep rejecting_ me? "Why?" That hit a nerve on Katie. Was he not getting the hints? Was he aware she hated him? Is he aware at all that she would only be wasting his breath? "Look Mike, this doesn't change the fact that I hate you. I'm not staying for dinner or watching a movie with you, I only came over here to work on the project. Now that we got it done, I don't have a reason to come over or talk to you anymore. I refuse to be one of those "sluts" you bring home just for a good night." with that she left the house and started walking home.

The weather was calm and peaceful now, just as she liked it. She loved the way the air was just after it rained. This was the only thing that made her feel better after a rough day of school or when her mom was away. After a couple minutes she finally reached home. _Finally, time to myself._ Katie walked in and put her stuff down by the stairs. She didn't bother seeing if her mom was home. She never was. Most of the time she would see her mom come home around 3 in the morning. Probably at the bar, getting drunk, and then coming home passing out on the couch after telling Katie how worthless she was. Katie convinced herself it was just the drunk side of her but that wasn't true. Not even the slightest. Katie went to the kitchen to make dinner for herself and watch some TV. She never had much homework or studying to do, especially since its senior year and only first day of school.

Ian come into Mike's room and told him he ordered pizza. Mike was forced to drive to the pizza place and bring it home since they didn't have delivery for the night. "I'll be back" almost slamming the door after walking out to his car. Leaving to pick up dinner, Mike had a million things going through his mind. Katie, how she showed a little compassion to him for at his house. Even if she didn't show it, it could sense that she cared. She had to. It was human instinct to care for someone no matter how much you hate someone. If she wanted to hide it, that was her choice. But he knew the truth. Arriving at the pizza place, Mike waited in line. "Perfect timing" said a customer. Mike pays for the pizza and flirts with the employee. "Thanks sexy, have a good night and maybe I'll call you sometime." winking at the employee and heads off to his car. He spotted a person wearing a black hood leave the restaurant the same time he did.

On his way home, Mike felt a strange feeling and looked in his mirror but there was nothing there but a car. _Perfectly normal, just a car._ The car beside him starts to speed up and hits the back left side of Mike's car. Terrified, Mike tries straightening the wheel but runs off the road and hits a tree. The car that caused the accident stops the car and pulls over while grabbing a gun. Mike struggles but manages to get out of the car only a little bloody from the impact. He tries grabbing his phone the stranger takes it from him. "Any last words Mike?". Squinting his eyes, Mike tries to see who it is but it's too dark, "who are you?". The stranger smiles, "Mike, Mike, Mike, you should know who I am. I guess I didn't mean that much to you."

Mike becomes instantly confused. He knew so many people but couldn't pick out who it was, being light-headed didn't help trying to recognize the person. Mike sees a figure in the person's hand and notices it's a gun. Trying not to freak out, he feels tears start to form thinking he is going to die now. "What's a matter Mike? Scared of a little gun?" the stranger smirks. He notices the strange is distracted by something and takes the opportunity to try to run. Little too soon, the stranger sees Mike getting away and shoots him in his leg. Screams when he feels something go in his leg and falls while holding his leg. The stranger comes over to Mike and just looks at him. He looks at the stranger petrified. "Please don't kill me." he begged the stranger. "Shut up" said the stranger and then shot him. "You don't deserve to live. After how you treat women, you're just selfish and need to learn a lesson." the murderer makes sure all traces are lost and drives away.

A voice came in the distance, "Mike hunny?"


	3. Chapter 3 Born Again

**Chapter 3**

* * *

A voice came in the distance, "Mike hunny?" He knew that voice anywhere. Slowly regaining his vision he, his looks around, "Mom?" Hiding her sadness she kneels next to him. "Hi hunny, how are you feeling?" Mike looked around some more and all he saw was white. He didn't know where he was and he remembered everything. He was baffled about all that's happened and now waking up to his mother somewhere so bright was strange. "Was that all just a dream? It felt so real." Holding back tears of what happened to her son, she was carefully finding the right words to tell him. "Mike, everything was real and-"she couldn't turn to look at him as she found a way to say the words that gave her much grief "you were murdered by someone." Mike laughed at his mother thinking it was all a joke. His mother wasn't dead; he knew that for a fact. "If I'm dead right now, then how am I seeing you? You're not dead mom." Denise looks down from his comment. "Actually…I am. I killed myself. It wasn't because of you, your brothers or your father's fault. I just couldn't take it anymore. After we lost your little sister, I was never the same. Your father was always working and I was always alone with the memory of her." A few tears escaped her eyes. "Your brothers don't know yet, but I have a feeling they will soon." Mike looked at his mother with a depressed look. _I never knew she was depressed. Her behavior never showed it. Or she was just hiding it from everyone. She always had a smile on her face through everything. But I guess I understand since she lost Courtney. Moving houses seemed to fix everything. Things slowly began to get back to normal. Ian, Jesse and I started school but dad's work called him back. Both him and mom left and made us finish school._

Mike went to go hug his mother to attempt to give her some comfort but went right through her. "This is impossible, things like this just don't happen." The two's reunion stopped suddenly when they heard thunder in the distance. Mike looked to his mom and saw her nod. "Mike hunny, I don't have much time but you need to listen ok?" Mike sits down on the floor and listens to his mom. "The fact is you are dead, that part you just came to realize. You treated girls as if they were just mere toys for your amusement. You never once thought about anyone but yourself, and everything had to be your way. You were very selfish and conceded." Mike thought this lecture was never going to end. "But underneath all of that you're a good kid that cares for other people. Which why you're going to be given a second chance at life." As soon as she finishes talking, the thunder gets louder. Mike sits up a little as her last few words caught his attention. "So I'll be alive again and everything will be back to normal?" His mother looked at him with anger. The only thing her son cared about was that everything went back to normal. "Not exactly, you'll be alive but you'll be cursed. For all the wrong doing in your past life you will be punished with a figure that best fits your cold heart. No one will be able to hear or see you, everyone will still think your dead. You are to be in a world where you don't really exist."Mike stood up starting to freak out, "So I'll be a ghost? Why do I have a curse I don't deserve it!" Frustrated with her son she starts to raise her voice, "You don't have a good heart Mike. You don't care about hurting people. You deserve everything you get right now." After speaking her peace she starts walking away after hearing another rumble of thunder. Mike ran in front of his mom and getting on his knees, "Please, tell me how to get rid of this curse." Denise sympathized for her son. "Learn to respect someone other than yourself." With her last statement, Mike saw his mother disappear. _How will I have someone respect me if they can't see me?_ Mike loses control and slams his fist on the floor and hears thunder again and he starts to slowing disappear.

* * *

Ian is waiting in the living room for Mike to bring home dinner. He felt his phone vibrate to show an incoming call. "Hello? Yes this is the Van residence. She's what? No, that can' be right, are you sure? Yes I'll come down thank you." He gets a piece of paper from the draw in the coffee table and writes a note for Mike. Appearing in his room, Mike wakes up and shakes his head. _What a weird dream, it felt so real._ Shaking his head again he starts to head downstairs. His brother Jesse came home from work. As he walks through the door he notices it's empty. "Mike? Ian?" Hearing his brother arrive home, Mike gets a smile on his face. "In the kitchen Jesse do you want anything to eat?" Walking into the kitchen talking to himself, "I need food." Mike instantly thinks he is talking to him. "Yea that's what I thought." Laughing at his brother he takes the plate to the table and gets a drink. Jesse starts looking through cabinets for something to eat while his brother see's the food still on the counter. _Didn't I put that on the table?_ Mike takes the plate and puts it on the table but then see's it o the counter again. Jesse takes the plate and brings it to the living room. "I wonder what's on TV." Mike looks at his brother after taking his plate, "Jess that was my plate." Jesse looks at the plate and smiles while licking his lips. "This looks really good, thanks Mike." Mike walks in the living rolling his eyes., "So how was work Jess?"

Ian walks through the front door and looks at his brother with tears in his eyes. Jesse's head pops up and looks at the door smiling. "He bro how was your…what's wrong?" Ian comes in and sits on the opposite side of him. He couldn't believe what night he had. Mike looked at his brother and was instantly worried "Ian you alright?" He never saw his brother like this before. _Maybe he got dumped. He may have gotten rejected._ Jesse asked his again what was wrong as Mike just stared at the two of them. Jesse was barely to make out what Ian cried after he announced his mother was dead. Jesse didn't know what to say. Mike's eyes widened as he remembered. _That was a dream right? It had to be…it's impossible to have what happened to you._ "Does Mike know about this?" Jesse wanted to know in case his younger brother never came home. The question seemed to make Ian cry more. "That's the thing Mike won't ever know." Mike was very confused, "Guys I'm right here."

At this point Jesse was very confused and asked Ian what he meant. "Mike is dead too Jess. The police found his car smashed into a tree and Mike's body not too far from it and-" Ian couldn't get the words out since he was crying more now. "Mike was murdered." This made Ian lose it and Jesse started crying. Losing two members of your family in one night had a big impact. Ian was never close to Mike. They got along for the most part but they never really did anything together. But now he was gone and there was nothing neither him nor Jesse could do. From this point on Mike started getting scared. "Guys I'm right here." He went over and touched them but his hand went right through them. "Oh my god." Jesse wipes his tears and tried calming his brother down. "All we can really do is pray for them Ian. I'll arrange the funeral things for them tomorrow." Ian agreed and sniffled as he was heading toward his room. He wanted to just go to bed and act like nothing happened. Mike got up and stood next to him, "Ian I'm right here, I'm alive." Ian got to the stairs and looked up and saw Mike's door and tears streamed from his eyes. Mike lost his control and started yelling at Ian "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU IAN!" He grabs a book from the end table by the stairs and threw it at Ian but the book didn't move, "What's happening to me?"

* * *

Katie was doing her normal night routine, get homework done and eat dinner while watching TV. Watching the news while eating spaghetti, she see's Mike's picture come up on the screen. _What the…_ She turned the volume up so she could listen better. She just saw him a couple hours ago for the project. "I'm here with a tragic story, a young boy around 17 was found murdered just down the street from the new pizza place that just opened up a few weeks ago. Unfortunately, his mother was also found dead from committing suicide. It's a tragic loss for the family, back to you Kristy." Katie turned the TV off and just sits there shocked. _He's…dead?_ She instantly regrets the last thing she said to him. _Oh my god and I said those awful things to him before I left._

Mike was walking around the neighborhood not knowing what to think about all that's happened. _That wasn't a dream…I'm really like this. But if no one can see me how can I show respect?_ Katie see's a strange figure walking outside her house. _Who is that?_ When she looks closer she see's who it is and runs outside _Oh my god._ Mike started talking to himself, "even if I did respect someone they wouldn't hear me anyway." As he said this he looked up and see's Katie running toward him. _Oh great, the nerd is out._ He didn't even bother talking to her since she couldn't hear him anyway. Katie hit the brakes on her feet and stopped right in front of him "Mike? Is that really?" Mike looked back up at her confused and just walks past her. Katie just stares at him. Following him with her head, "Mike?" Realizing she can see him she turns around quick and faces her. Smiling big, Katie runs up and hugs him. "Oh my god Mike, the news said you were dead but it didn't make sense since I saw you only a couple hours ago. I'm so sorry I was mean to you, I just don't the type of guy you are." Mike's eyes widened. _How can she see me? I don't understand, how can she touch me? Wait a minute didn't this girl hate me?_ Katie, we have to talk.

Karl was walking down the street listening to his iPod. He looks and sees Katie hugging the air. _What a weirdo._ He shouts to Katie. "I'm sure the air loves you too nerd." Katie let's go of Mike and looks at Karl confused, "I'm not hugging the air." Mike looks and see's Karl antagonizing Katie. _She's going to make herself look stupid. He's not going to understand. I got to find a way to get her inside._ "Katie let's go inside please. Don't mind him he just likes messing with people." Karl smiles, "Oh sorry, Stop hugging your imaginary boyfriend." Laughs at her and walks away. Katie was really confused, "He's not my imaginary boyfriend, it's-" Mike covers Katie's mouth and starts pulling her towards her house. "I said don't mind him." Katie was even more confused now. "But he talked like you weren't even there. I thought you two friends were friends." Mike sighed and took a deep breath. "Yea that's right we were." This wasn't going to be easy. Explaining to her what happened to him. _How is she going to take it?_


	4. Chapter 4 Finding Out His Secret

**Chapter 4**

**_Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the really late update. I had a little accident at school and I hurt my ankle. I feel bad that I made you guys wait so I'll post every new chapter up by Wednesday! I wrote a bunch so I just need to type and post it._**

"Yea that's right we where." This wasn't going to be easy. Explaining to her what happened to him. _How is she going to take it? _Katie became instantly confused. _Were? What did he mean?_ Katie was thinking of logical reasons as to why he used past tense. "You guys got into a fight?" Mike looked at her and signed. There was no easy or simple way to explain this to her. He had no idea how she would react to his situation and he was afraid she might call him crazy and send him away. He had no idea where to even begin to tell her, "Yea...look let's just go inside so I can tell you what happened." Staring at him with widened eyes, she looked at Mike as if he said something shocking. She still hated the type of guy he was, and it was nothing specifically against him. She just didn't trust him. Never has she met a guy who voluntarily offered to come inside before. If they did they were asking for her mom with money she owed people. Not knowing whether to actually invite him in. "M-m-my house?" Mike looked at her and sighed. "I know you don't like me or anything which I don't blame you but is that ok? I don't really want to talk outside because people will think you're weird." Katie was even more confused. She only realized it might be because of his reputation that rumors will start, and Caitlyn would surely be after her.

After a minute of silence, Mike grew impatient for an answer, "Katie, let's just go inside ok? I'll explain everything to you and answer questions ok?" Katie quickly glances at a bedroom window and sees the lights are off. _She must've already passed out_ "Well my mom is asleep already so you're e ok to come in." Mike nods and walks into the house behind her. Katie walks passed her mom's room quietly so she doesn't wake her up and closes her bedroom door. _I can't believe he is in my room… I swear if he makes a single move on me he's out the door._ "Well this is my room so make yourself comfortable I guess." Mike walked in and examines her bedroom. It was a pretty big room for a small house. Her bed was in the far left corner across the door leading to her balcony; a couch was placed next to her bed, her desk was across from her dresser by her bathroom door, which was also next to her walk in closet. Her room wasn't pink like most rooms he was in when he "stayed the night" at girls' houses, instead the pink walls and carpet were replaced with blue paint and dark green carpet. "Whoa, I thought it'd be pink, but blue?" Katie looked at him and shrugged, "Yea well, I hate the color pink and green and blue are my favorite colors." He chuckled at her comment and crossed his arms, "I'm not complaining. It's actually very refreshing." _After how many bedrooms you stayed in with girls I bet it was refreshing._ "You can sit down and tell me what's going on with you."

Mike stared at her and scratched the back of his head. _How do I tell her without making her laugh at me…she'll think I'm an idiot._ "Ok…how do I explain this?" He thinks of an easy way to tell her. A couple of minutes went by as Katie sits there patiently waiting for him to tell her what's going on. "Ok I got it, but you promise not –"Katie cuts him off agreeing that she won't yell, freak out on him, or called him an idiot. She gives him a look for him to continue what he was saying. Mike takes a deep breath, "Before when you were talking to Karl, he didn't know I was there." With a confused reaction Katie immediately became confused. "But you were right next to me." Mike explains the story from the beginning, from when she left him at his house, how his brother asked him to get pizza, and the details he couldn't quiet remember clearly. Katie didn't know how to respond to his story. Could she really believe his story? Katie looks at the time and decides not to argue. "I'm so sorry Mike." He looks down and decides to sit on the couch. "Its fine, I mean it's just really weird how I can't touch anything and that no one can see or hear me." Katie thinks of something and looks even more confused "Then how come I can see and hear you?" Mike had a confused look on his face as well, after all she's the only one who can actually see him along with hearing him. "My mom never said anything about it, she actually didn't say much about anything. But maybe, maybe you were meant to help me.

Touched by his statement, Katie decided to hide her smile. "Really why's that?" Mike started thinking as to where he was actually going with this. "Well you're the only one that can see, hear and touch me. I don't know why it's you, of all the people it was you." Feeling hurt by his comment, she makes sure it doesn't show so he doesn't laugh at her. "Well I'm not thrilled about this either you know." She said to Mike with an attitude. "We'll figure something out, you're the nerd like Karl said, so think." Tired and exhausted from the day, Katie stands up and starts raising her voice, "How am I supposed to figure this out, I don't know anything about this!" Mike stands up and starts pacing, "Well thinks about it, I got shot, I don't remember where, but I know I got shot when I tried escaping. Then the person came closer and said something and then I blacked out. I woke up to my mother standing over me telling me I need to learn to respect other people beside myself. I heard thunder and woke up in my room but no one could hear me or see me till I walked in front of your house when you came running out." Katie sat back down on her bed, "Well that's a mouth full."

Looking at the time again, Katie began to yawn and rub her eyes. Mike sits next to her and moves some of the hair out of her face. "You can go to bed if you want, I know my way out." Getting up and almost out the door Katie stopped him. "You can stay here if you want. I don't know what ghosts usually do at night or for fun but I doubt you want to be alone right now. I mean what if you get hurt?" Mike turns around and laughs, "You can't kill something that is already dead, and something that isn't really there for that matter." Katie got up and walks over to him and grabs his hand and leads him to the couch. "Please stay here, at least you're in a house and you won't be as bored." Mike looks at her and gives in. "Ok fine, I'll grab the couch." Sitting down, Katie giggled, "You were going to get that anyway, and the bed is mine." She sticked her tongue out at him. When she turned away he grabbed her hand, "Are you sure about this, I mean you know the type of guy I am. I thought you hated me." Katie sighed "I can't do anything about the type of person you are, but you're not supposed to hold grudges over a dead person, especially a ghost. You never know what a ghost might to do you." Smiling and heading off toward her bed. Mike grabbed her hand again, "Katie can I ask you something?" _What the hell does he need to ask me?_ She turns around looking at him again. "Ask away." Mike sits there looking at her for a minute. _Should I really do this? Oh just do it Mike she might like it._ "Since I can touch you, Will you give me permission to kiss you?"


End file.
